Active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) are expected to replace LCDs to become mainstream choice for next-generation displays due to their high contrast ratios, wide viewing angles, and high response speeds. OLED products require electroluminescent (EL) devices to emit light, and required light emission currents need to be supplied by Drive TFTs. Therefore, to ensure light emission uniformity of display products, it is necessary to add compensation circuits to ensure the uniformity of characteristics of the devices, and the compensation circuits may adopt external compensation methods to compensate. In traditional external compensation dual-gate driving methods, more clock signals are required, which is disadvantageous when implementing a narrow bezel in a display device.